Egg Bhurji
Description A "bhurji" is a term used to describe a dry-ish masala dish which is just a mixture of stuff in small pieces - e.g. pieces of paneer, Potato etc. A very commonly-eaten bhurji is the egg version - which is effectively a spicy scrambled egg dish - or more accurately is probably best described as a scrambled omelette comprising a masala of eggs, potatoes and onions. I have to say that this is a really fast dish to knock up - and so we tend to cook this if we've left it too late to cook anything more involved - or if we cannot really be bothered to cook anything more involved! I also have to say that it's my absolute favourite on a cold and wet British spring day - exactly like it was tonight! Ingredients OK - this is where I need to point out that there are no hard and fast rules - you can use whatever ingredients you like - but at the very least do use potoatoes and onions. * 5 eggs - beaten - add some milk for extra volume if required. * The usual chunks ginger, chillie, garlic from your freezer (thawed of course) * 2 medium-sized potatoes peeled and chopped into pieces the size of, say, board-game dice * 2 medium onions chopped the same way * 2 (heaped) teaspoons ground coriander * 1 teaspoon salt * 2 (heaped) teaspoons garam masala * half teaspoon of haldi (turmeric) * Many people also add deseeded chopped tomato as well - but I didn't bother this time. Directions First of all - get a large frying pan - heat up a couple of tablespoons of your usual vegetable oil in it - we use cholesterol-free sunflower oil. Get the chopped Potato frying until they are golden brown on the surface. Then add the chopped Onion to the pan - mixing it all about - and frying until the Onion is soft and translucent. At that point add the thawed pulp of garlic, ginger and chillie - be generous with the garlic and ginger - those spices are good for you - and please: (and this applies to all those of you out there who are afraid of the smell of garlic) DO NOT WORRY ABOUT garlic BREATH! - if you are cooking for your partner - or date - then they will get the same breath too - so there won't be any embarrassment later if/when you are kissing intimately. OK - when the garlic, ginger starts to show signs of browning a little - add the dry ground spices and give the whole pan a thorough coating of all the spices. The mixture in the pan will probably be quite dry by now - don't worry about that - keep it moving in the pan using a wooden spoon. After a few mins - pour the beaten eggs into the pan - and leave everything alone until the egg starts to set. As the egg is setting - stir about infrequently and gently so that it breaks up - and once the egg as set completely the scrambled egg pieces wiill start to become coated in the spices as well. Keep everything stirring. Use your wooden spoon to break up and large egg pieces so that everything in the pan is roughly the same size. When it's done - keep to one side - but keep warm - and get some toast or pitta bread warmed up - or if you are feeling a bit adventurous like myself and Mrs.79 were tonight: make some fresh roti (chappati) and pickle - and then simply place the frying pan at the dining table and share the eating experience right out of it! This is great - because not only do you cut down on the washing up - but the egg bhurji stays warm on the surface of the previously hot frying pan! Recipe by Route 79 We need a general description of the blog Category:Garam masala Recipes Category:Indian Recipes Category:Masala Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Route 79 Recipes Category:Sunflower oil Recipes Category:Turmeric Recipes